


Don't know when to quit

by hearts2love16



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Determined Lucifer, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts2love16/pseuds/hearts2love16
Summary: Lucifer finds out a secret that Diavolo has been keeping to himself and is quite confused on what to do about it.**Slight spoiler hints from chapter 40**
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Don't know when to quit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on here! I'm excited to see how it will do. If you liked it please let me know! Thanks :)

Pacing slowly from his bed to his chair back and forth, Lucifer was in a dilemma. He wished he really was overthinking things or even having a heart wrenching dream but it was obvious. He saw how Diavolo looked at you at the after party and even how he had a longing gaze when your hands parted at the end of your third dance he had insisted on. Maybe to anyone else they would have thought he was just doing his princely duties and being a gentlemen but to people who had know him a while, such as Barbatos or himself it was clear that this was no simple well mannered gesture. No. As much as he wanted to deny it he had to face the truth. Diavolo, his closest friend in the Devildom had an attraction to what he had hoped would be his own love. (Y/N). 

I mean it didn't really surprised Lucifer much that it would come to this. Who couldn't love (Y/N)? They were a truly special person in everyone's hearts and not to mention not at all bad to look at, erm but that's a whole other discussion. What Lucifer needed to focus and think of now was how exactly he was to go about this. Obviously Diavolo hadn't spoke a word of this 'crush' to him at all and he doubt that (Y/N) knew about his hidden motives. After all Diavolo knew Lucifer cared about (Y/N) deeply so he wouldn't be as bold as usual to announce that he deeply cared for them as well. Which was were Lucifer was at a stand still. This obviously was going to change how things were going to be once it was known that he knew about Diavolo's crush. And as much as that pained him to know, he couldn't for his own life just give up on (Y/N) just like that. Maybe it was the fact he was the Avatar of Pride but there was no way he was going to just surrender and let something he so deeply loved and cherished just vanish out of his hands. 

Just as he began making another round of going back to his bed to loop towards his chair for the thousandth time he heard a knock on his door. “I'm busy.” he said as he kept on slowly walking. “Oh..I just wanted to make sure you were alright?” (Y/N). How long had he been in his room contemplating on this? Going towards the door he opened it slightly seeing (Y/N) already in their pajamas. Hm. So it was already rather late then. A slight guilt was felt knowing that (Y/N) had came to check on him at such a late hour. “Forgive me (Y/N). I didn't realize how late it was.” He glanced around behind (Y/N) to see that everything was already shut and turned off for the night. “How did you know I was up?” He questioned . (Y/N) chuckled and rubbed at their arm that was holding their D.D.D flashlight as a light. “Ah. See..about that. Actually Mammon sent me a message asking if I heard any creepy slow footsteps echoing and well long story short, I went to investigate. Heh.” Raising a brow he asked “ By yourself?” to which (Y/N) shyly answered “Y'know Mammon..he's not into scary stuff.” Lucifer heaved a big sigh. “I'll be sure to have a word with him tomorrow about that.” 

Almost forgetting (Y/N)'s recent question they asked again. “So are you alright? I mean what had you walking around in there so much?” Lucifer walked outside his door in the hallway with (Y/N). “Just have a lot to think about.” “Oh.” (Y/N) glanced down thinking for a moment. “I'm not sure what you have on your mind but I know you'll figure out something.” Smiling cheekily they continued “ Your not one to quit you know?” Lucifer looked amused at them for a moment. “Your right. I'm definitely not one to give up.” Smiling and enjoying a quiet moment together for what seemed like not long enough for either of you, Lucifer spoke up. “Let me walk you to your room and we can talk some more.” (Y/N) nodded happily. “Thank you Lucifer” Walking next to each other slightly closer than what normal friends would Lucifer thought 'You made a good point (Y/N). I'm definitely not one to just give up and quit. I'll show you and Diavolo that soon enough.'


End file.
